1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to syringe holders or support devices and more particularly to a novel holder for detachably retaining a syringe in position about the limb or body part of a patient undergoing a medical procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to insert the needle of a syringe into a vein of a patient undergoing medical treatment and the syringe as well as its attendant fluid feeding tubes are retained on the limb by adhesive tape which is wrapped about the syringe, tubing and the limb of the patient. During normal medical procedure, it is routine practice to check fluid flow through the syringe by replacing the tubing periodically since collapse of the tubing is sometimes encountered when the fluid iintroduced to the patient via the syringe has been exhausted. During such a checking procedure, the tubing is removed from the syringe which sometimes causes the syringe needle to be inadvertantly withdrawn from its insertion into the vein of the patient. Obviously, such a procedure is cumbersome and awkward as well as painful and inconvenient to the patient, especially when re-insertion of the syringe needle is required.
Furthermore, when adhesive tape is used, it is the conventional practice to shave hair from the attaching surface prior to adhesion of the tape so that the tape may be readily removed without extreme discomfort to the patient. Such a procedure is additive and presents cosmetic problems, particularly in the instance of women patients.
Therefore, a need has existed to provide a simple and economical means for holding a syringe in position during a medical procedure which may be readily attached to or detached from the patient and that may be disposed with the syringe after use. Such a holder must be easy to place upon the limb of the patient and must be adapted to hold not only the syringe but the tubes feeding fluid to the syringe as well.